Freddie Benson's Social spot By me! Freddie!
by Dr. Weymin
Summary: Hey you guys! I started this blog a while ago, so i could meet new people and make friends. Well, it worked, and now i'm back! I hope you guys give me a chance, cause i'm pretty excited to meet you guys! But oh well, you probably think i'm just a nerd.
1. Chapter 1

Freddie Benson's Social Spot! By me! Freddy!

Hey you guys, Freddie Benson here! Remember that blog that I used to have? Well, there were some problems that didn't let me post my blog, but I'll spare you the nerd-talk, and I'll just say that I'm back, and I'm ready to continue my blog. Now that school is out, I'll have a lot of time.

So, I guess I should open up a little bit. Umm… I like tech, doing tech work is my niche. But Sam Calls me a nerd, which is annoying, but probably true. I'm in a lot of school clubs, I'm a Huge Galaxy Wars Fan, and I know exactly how to program and control a computer, but I can't get a girl's attention. Go figure.

I try in school, and I get As and Bs, I'm into learning different languages. I'm learning French and Spanish. I want to learn Chinese. And, that's all I can think of right now. So yeah, feel free to ask questions, since this is a social blog. I'll try my best to answer each one. And I told Sam that she could get a blog too, I hope she gets back into it, because I think that it helps her to deal with her… problems.

So anyway, ask questions, I already know some of you guys from last time, and I'd like to get to know some more people. But you probably think I'm just a nerd… (sigh).

Note from Dr. Weymin: this joined blog has Freddy, Sam, but is missing an author to portray Carly. Tryouts will be held to portray Carly in this joined blog. If you think you know her character, then send a message to Dr. Weymin, (the author of this story) containing a paragraph in the point of view of Carly, describing the things going on in her life. The one that's the most in character will be picked to portray Carly in this joined blog. The winner will receive a message from Dr. Weymin, and be declared in this story as an author's note. You are all wished good luck, though only one will be selected. But the rest of you, feel free to participate in this interactive blog.

Another Note from Dr. Weymin: Right now, tryouts are being held for a Carly. Carly is needed in this joined blog, however, if anybody wishes to joing this blog as another character, the same tryout rules and guidelines apply, (a paragraph in the character's POV) So even though finding a Carly is a priority, Gibby and Spencer and Wendy and other characters are up for Grabs.


	2. Chapter 2

Boris Yeltsin  
2010-06-12 . chapter 1

Well, this idea sounds interesting.

Hmmm.

I heard about what happened to you guys last week, crazy stuff.

Anyway, what's the creepiest movie clip you've ever seen? For me, it's one from a Rob Zombie movie called the Devil's Rejects, ever seen it?

**Freddie: **Yeah, I had this blog before, and now I'm bringing it back. It did work well. Kind of helps me calm down after a long day with people like my mom and Sam bothering me all the time. Hope it helps Sam calm down too. ;) Not cause I care about her or anything, just cause she needs it.

Yeah, last week was crazy. We barely got out with our reputations.

So about that movie you're asking about, I haven't seen it. My mom doesn't let me watch scary movies, so the scariest movie I've seen is Boogie Bear three, the return of Boogie bear. Yeah, I know, pretty pathetic, but I still think it was pretty creepy when the zombie bear snapped his head all the way around.

SimonandJeanetteAreBest  
2010-06-11 . chapter 1

Hey, Freddie! Cool to hear from you!

Do you still have a crush on Carly?

If not, who DO you have a crush on? (a certain blonde-headed demon, perchance?)

Whatever happened to your dad?

Why's your mom so overprotective?

That's all for now! Can't wait to hear from you!

**Freddie: **Crush on Carly? Yeah. Of course. I would think the whole world would know by now.

What? Blonde headed demon…? That sounds like you're talking about…Sam? No way. Sam bothers me too much for me to even consider her an option. Not that I have a lot of options.

And thinking about Sam makes me sick. Not that I ever think about her.

My dad? Well, I don't really know, my Mom changes the subject whenever I ask about him, but I can tell remembering him makes her sad. I found some old photo albums with pictures where my mom and dad were both young and happy. Its beginning to seem like he either died or left us. Sometimes I think my mom is trying to be twice the parent for me. But I think she's become three times the parent, and there's such a thing as too much, if you know what I mean.

Sometimes I wish I had a dad though. To teach me sports and help me out with girls, you know?

So yeah, that's it. Man, writing in this blog makes me feel better about all kinds of things.

agirlcrazy4cheese  
2010-06-11 . chapter 1

Hi good 2 c ur back 1st SAM DOSE NOT HAVE PROBLEMS SHE JUST HAS PROBLEMS WITH U! anyways my qustion is other than computers and cameras are u good with other tech stuff like phones um tvs eic?

**Freddie:** No, Sam does have problems, she just takes them out on me, that's all.

Anyway, computers are my main focus, but I have a pretty good background of other tech stuff. Like circuits, programming, transferring phone files, ect. I can do some stuff other than tech. Sometimes, I wish I didn't know so much about phones, because every time my phone breaks, (usually because of Sam,) I dont get a brand new one like most kids, because I usually know how to fix it. I've had the same phone for quite a while now.

dothepepperminttwist  
2010-06-11 . chapter 1

Hey Fredichini,

Sam here. Kinda glad you got this back up, because I get bored over the summer.

**Freddie:** What's this I hear? Is that a thank you? From Sam? There's a first. I wish I had time to be bored over the summer, but my mom usually keeps me busy. I'm pretty happy you're back on the blog. I can finally have a civilized conversation that doesn't eventually turn into violence on each other. Actually, violence on me only, not on you.

And my name is not Fredichini.

That's disrespectfull!


	3. Chapter 3

TrueJackVP408  
2010-06-12 . chapter 2

Hello Freddie! It's me, True here! Seddie extrodinare! What is Seddie you ask? Well, wouldn't you like to know.

Do you support Seddie? You better... because I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!

*smiles innocently* 

**Freddie: **Hey True. How you doing. Seddie? What's Seddie? Sounds like Freddie with an S. Like you're trying to fuse my name with… Sam? No way! I already told you people that Sam an I are just friends, and barely.

You know where I live? How?

Samantha Puckett  
2010-06-12 . chapter 2

1st of all, i was not saying thanks. you were the one who jacked it up in the first place.

Who said I wouldn't get violent? I do know where you live.

Dissrespectful? muah? neverrr... :)

**Freddie:** Sam, I really wish you'd stop picking on me all the time. It would make my life a whole lot better. You've even managed to squeeze a place in my blog! Sometimes I wish you'd just act normal. Like Carly. She's so hot. (sigh) Oh, ah, sorry. Got a little distracted.

agirlcrazy4cheese  
2010-06-12 . chapter 2

lol sam used the name i made up 4 u:) anyways since u no about phones can u help me with mine? my charger wont charge my phone do u no what the problem is?

**Freddie: **Fredduchinni? Why are you making up names for Sam to call me? They hurt my feelings!

And about your phone problem, there's probably nothing wrong with your phone. It's probably your charger that's messed up. Either the cable on the inside is messed up, which is something that's hard to fix. If you're charger's messed up, then you should probably buy a new one. You're better off just doing that. If you really don't want to buy a new one, then mess around with the end of the wire that connects to you phone, and twist it and bend it around a bit until you find a position that will allow the energy to reach your phone. But its really delicate, if you let it go, the position will change a little bit, and it'll probably stop working.

SimonandJeanetteAreBest  
2010-06-12 . chapter 2

Oh, sorry about your dad, Freddo. I hope you're okay with talking about it. Yes, I know the whole world knows you like Carly but I'm merely saying it's been awhile. You'd think you'd stop. Ah, well. And your feud with Sam: really, you can't hate her. She's your pal, whether or not she acta like it. You care about her, don't you?

So...do you have any guy friends, or do you only hang with Sam and Carly?

You have any siblings?

Why do you speak Spanish randomly?

**Freddie:** Yeah, I guess I'm okay taking about my dad. Yeah, I have had a crush on Carly for a while now. I'm still not giving up. If she changes her mind one day, I'll be right there.

My feud with Sam, yeah, I don't really hate her, it's just kind of annoying and sometimes hurtful when she calls me names and picks on me and stuff. But saying I care for her would be going a little far. I'm not trying to be mean or anything. Besides, she doesn't care about me. Ummm, not that it matters to me, because it doesn't. Yeah.

Guy friends? Yeah, there are a lot of guys that I hang out with, (some of you may consider them nerds) but Carly and Sam are my best Friends. We hang with Gibby sometimes.

Oh, and I have no siblings, though sometimes I wish I did, because my mom wouldn't pay so much attention to me.

Why do I speak Spanish randomly? I don't know… I guess it's because it makes me feel a little suave and macho when I use it around Carly. It is a romantic language, after all. So is French. I speak some French too. Who knows? They just might work on Carly eventually. I'm willing to try anything. It can't hurt, right?

Boris Yeltsin  
2010-06-12 . chapter 2

If you could get a chance to go to any foreign country in the world, where'd you wanna go?

What's the funniest clip you've ever seen on ?

**Freddie: **Definitely not Japan again. I'd want to go to Spain. Without a doubt. When I get married, that's where my wife and I will have our honeymoon. I already know some Spanish, and I hope I can learn some more while I'm there. Plus, I'm into fencing, which will be fun to watch while I'm there. I'd probably go to some bullfights. Not that I like them, but my future wife would. She's into fighting and that kind of stuff. Wait. What? What am I saying? Of course not. Girls don't like violence. Except for… never mind. Just forget I said all that.

**Freddie's last words:**

Just so you guys know, my blog goes with Sam's blog called "Sam's social spot, by me! Sam!" on Dothepepperminttwist's user.

Okay you guys don't forget to ask more questions. But don't call me nerd or dork and stuff the way Sam does, because that kind of stuff hurts. Okay, um, see you guys later.

**Note from the author:** Hey you guys, we're still holding tryouts for whoever wants to portray Carly in this joined blog. All you need to do is send me a message containing a paragraph in Carly's POV talking about her life. If we like what we see, we'll send you a message, and you can start up a blog in Carly's POV that goes with mine and dothepepperminttwist's. The old Carly resigned, so we need a new fanfic writer to play the part of Carly. With your help, this blog could become something grand. It's good with two people. It'll be better with three. Don't be shy, step right up, and give it what you've got. Come on, girls, try out for Carly.


	4. Chapter 4

axel100  
2010-06-13 . chapter 1

Good to see this back up. Just had one question. It's been said that gentleman prefer blondes. Your thoughts on the matter?

**Freddie:** Very true. I've always considered myself something of a gentleman. And for a while, I did prefer blondes. But now I prefer brunettes. One brunette in particular. Carly. That's it.

Wait, Sam's blonde. Were you hinting towards me and Sam? Well, I wouldn't even think about going out with Sam. And even if I would, I know she would just laugh at me.

But don't get any ideas. I would never ask Sam out. Or kiss her again.

Boris Yeltsin  
2010-06-13 . chapter 3

What's your opinion on the Nevel thing, wanna press charges against him? I mean, he has done some pretty illegal stuff just cuz Carly doesn't love him. I really hate him after he tried using Shelby Marx like that.

**Freddie:** Yeah, we could press charges if we wanted too. The stuff he's done did get him in trouble. But they let him off with a warning last time. We cleared things up with Shelby. But I hope he won't try to attack iCarly again, because it's pretty annoying when he does. It's a good thing iCarly has its own tech producer to help protect the webcast from viruses and stuff. I'm really careful now. Got all kinds of anti-virus stuff on.

dothepepperminttwist  
2010-06-13 . chapter 3

URGHHHH u just don't get it do u? CARLY WILL NEVER LOVE YOU! GET OVER IT!

**Freddie: **You're wrong! Carly will love me someday, if I keep trying.

TrueJackVP408  
2010-06-13 . chapter 3

Thanks Freddie! I feel fine! Actually... I don't feel fine. I feel like butt! (Remind you of anyone. Hmmm...)

Speaking of butts you make comments about Sam's butt a lot, does that mean you've been looking? Hmmm...

*sighs* I feel terrible... *sneezes*

**Freddie: **That's not true! I've only ever made a couple comments about Sam's butt, and I never said it was good or anything. I just said it was shaped like a piece of Ham, because it is. Her problem, not mine. And I haven't been looking at Sam's but. Well, I have, but not like staring. Just like a short glance. Not like I'm checking her out though. You know what I mean, right?

Ugggh, so awkward.

SimonandJeanetteAreBest  
2010-06-12 . chapter 3

Why would it be too far to say you care for Sam? Though she doesn't show it, I can tell she cares. She just doesn't like revealing emotions and all. Besides, why do you think she picks on you? I know a girl who picks on a guy because she's been in love with him for years. Perhaps Sam feels the same...?

Sorry 'bout the nickname. Didn't mean it offensively, just thought it was cute and neat.

Yeah, Spanish is way suaver and macho-er than French. Glad you speak it instead.

What do you look for in a girl?

Have you ever done anything nasty? Like something Sam would be proud of?

Play any sports?

Have any scars or stitches?

Like to read? If so, any good books you'd recommend for an avid bookworm?

**Freddie: **I'm not sure Sam cares. If she does, then she does a good job hiding it. You're right. You know what I really think? I think Sam hides her emotions because she's had a rough past and it's the only way she's learned to get by. I guess I feel kind of sorry for her. My mom always says she's a good girl with a hard life, and that I should treat her kindly. I'm not so sure sometimes. Like when she's beating up.

I speak Spanish and French. Yeah. Speak them both.

What do I look for in a girl? Well, she has to be nice, of course. Clean, neat, and well kept. I like a girl with a sense of humor, and who can stand up for herself, and if she can stand up for others, (like nerds who get bullied) then that's a plus. But that's just a fantasy; no girl like that really exists. To be completely honest, I would need a girl who would be willing to try different guys, and not jocks and bad boys all the time. A girl who would give me a chance, I suppose.

A girl like that probably doesn't exist, but if she has most of these qualities, then I'd be happy.

I've never done anything nasty. But I've hacked the school computer system before. Does that count? It's kind of bad boy-ish.

Do I play any sports? Well, I play golf with my mom on Sundays. Does that count?

Scars of stitches? No scars. I've had stitches. When I was hit by the taco truck.

Yeah, I love to read. The galaxy wars books are great. I also read tech manuals, their great too. Also, I like the artemis fowl series, by Eoin Colfer. Good author.

**Freddie's last words: **Well, that's it you guys. Make sure to ask more questions. Anything you want to know…but keep your questions pg, please.

Carly tryouts are still going. You know how this works, people, don't be shy.

And I don't have a crush on Sam!


	5. Chapter 5

Carly Shay  
2010-06-14 . chapter 4

Hey Freddie, Carly here. Umm.. I need your help with something.

See, Sam put something on my computer when I was in the shower that flashes "SAM IS AWESOME" every ten minutes. Could you get it off, please? For me?

**Freddie: **You think that every time you say "please for me" I'll do whatever you want. Well, you're right. I'll be over as fast as I can.  
And Sam is not awesome.

Grace Puckett  
2010-06-14 . chapter 4

Hello, Freddio! Perhaps my last name is familiar? I am Sam's cousin. I thought I'd let you know there's a Freddie Benson party going on in her blog! Her sister and her sis's wacky friends are all asking you for locks of hair and posters and chiz. There's even a club dubbed the Freddie Benson Club. They all fantasize about you and say you're cute. Melanie makes me go to them and they're so irritating! Don't get me wrong, I like you, but they're a bunch of squealing fangirls! I prefer to admire from afar. So if Sam comments on your blog demanding hair, do NOT give her any. 'Course she'll probably shave your head anyhow to yeah :)

Peace Out,

Grace

**Freddie: **Ahahahah! Oh! Hahah! Don't make me laugh. Sam's cousin. Typical Puckett. Always trying to mess with me. Just cause I'm a nerd. Hah. Hahah. Let's all pick on the nerd. Well, I'm not that gullible, and I know you're trying to fool me.

That's VERY DISRESPECTFUL!

agirlcrazy4cheese  
2010-06-14 . chapter 4

hi first off i wanted to say im srry for calling u names its just i take all of my problems out by making names for you it fun you should try it well not for you but maybe sam? well that wouldnt turn out so well nevermind then. anyways if you can have any girl other than carly as your girlfriend who would it be? and why?

**Freddie:** Well, its ok. As long as you're sorry. You do it to take out anger? You sound like Sam. You know, sometimes, I just wish Sam would stop picking on me, just a little bit. I know I'm kind of a nerd, but she doesn't need to make me feel bad.

Any girl other that Carly? Well, I guess it would be… well, I'm not telling you who she is, but she has blonde hair, cute bangs… (sigh) and she's always so energetic, and she has the cutest little nose.

axel100  
2010-06-13 . chapter 4

So did spencer ever tell you about the tracking chip that your mom had implanted in your head when you were a baby? Now you know why your mom always seems to know where you are.

**Freddie: **W- what? What did you say? When I was a baby? A- all this time? Excuse me, I- I need some time by myself.

Boris Yeltsin  
2010-06-13 . chapter 4

Ever read books by Tom Clancy or Daniel Silva? I highly recommend them, they're great if you're into spy or thriller novels.

**Freddie: **No, my mom doesn't let me read thriller novels, she thinks I'll get nightmares. Spy novels? All the time. Spy and detective novels are some of my favorites. I'm thinking about becoming a detective, just solving small cases, here in Seattle. No doubt most of them will trace back to Sam.

TrueJackVP408  
2010-06-13 . chapter 4

*laughs* oh suuuure... and you only were focusing on THAT question. I said so much more. Does that mean your focusing on Sam's butt?

And how do you know it's shaped like a ham? You had to be looking?

And no I do NOT get what you mean. Care to explain more? *smiles*

And ah... denial, this is only the first step to the road to love with Sam Puckett.

**Freddie: **Love with Sam Puckett? Okay, now many times do I have to say that Sam does not like me! Okay?

What? Sam's But? Yeah, it is Ham shaped.

I'm not gonna say anything else.

SimonandJeanetteAreBest  
2010-06-13 . chapter 4

Oh yes she cares. I know it. Your mom's right, too. Yeah, all the girls (including my pals) like the guys who are popular. But they're all stupid and meatheads. I like the nerds, and I swear I'm not just saying that because I'm talking to you.

What bands and/or singers do you like?

Do you enjoy Harry Potter too?

Favorite color?

Favorite TV show?

What do you see happening in your future (college, wife, kids, fame etc.)?

Favorite movie?

**Freddie: **Sam doesn't Care. Okay, well, maybe she cares a little bit. But if she does, I'd appreciate it if she came out and showed it. I don't know. Whatever. I guess my mom is right. Sam has had a rough past. I guess I should treat her nicely. I don't know. Its just hard to do, because she seems so tough. I guess that's all a barrier. Wonder if she's different on the inside? Better? Nicer? Sad, even, needing someone to help her? Just so hard to believe. That there might be somebody soft and nice under all those layers of… Sam. But I'll give it a try. If I could come into contact with that person inside of her. Maybe all she needs is for somebody to be nice to her. I guess I'll try.

My favorite song is "Girl who cuts my hair"

Carly heard me singing it once, and she sprayed me in the back of the head with pressurized air. How embarrassing.

Harry potter? Eh, I'm more sci-fi.

My favorite color is blue.

My favorite TV show is the Galaxy Wars Series.

My future? College, definitely. Wife, maybe. Hopefully, it'll be… somebody who I know now. Fame? Eh, I'd be some kind of tech producer, I guess. Or maybe a detective.


	6. Chapter 6

Sara Benson  
2010-06-16 . chapter 5

Hey Freddie! It's me, Sara Benson, Your Cousin! Wow! I haven't seen you in ages! So how've you been? I've noticed a lot of people are saying you like a certain blonde headed demon , is this true? Well I got to go, tell Auntie Marissa I said Hi, M' Kay?

- Sara Benson 3

**Freddie: **Hey Sarah! It's been a while. I don't think I've seen you since I moved to Seattle. I've been fine. And that blonde headed demon you're talking about is Sam. And the answer is… maybe. I'm really not sure yet. Don't tell anyone, okay?

I'll say hi to Aunt Marissa. Did you hear? She got another beagle. Now she has six. I think its turning in to a collection. I'm not sure how she manages them all.

I always wanted a beagle. But my mom's afraid I'll be allergic to dogs.

PinkDaisies95  
2010-06-16 . chapter 5

Freddie. Hi again, its Melanie. First of all, I read about that tracking chip in your head. How awful! You should make your mom have it removed right away. I'm pretty sure what she did is illegal in most states.

Also, I keep hearing that you think I don't exist. And while I could wait until July 4th to see the expression on your face, I'll be nice and help you out. Go to the Splash Face Page for The Sterling Academy and click on Student Government, Class of 2012. The class treasurer will be listed as Melanie Puckett, along with somewhat flattering picture of your's truly. Now in case you think this is still part of some elaborate prank by Sam, consider that she would have to be good enough to hack into our system and fake System Administrator Privelges in order to make changes to the official website. Somehow I don't think so, but if you don't believe me, then I look forward to seeing the expression on your face in two weeks.

**Freddie: **Tracking chip in my head. Yeah, I'm still not entirely over that. Feel so vulnerable. Splash face? Okay, let's see…. WHOAH! SAM? IN A MINI SKIRT? Mannn, she looks good. Wow, she has great legs. Wait a minute. That can't be Sam. Sam doesn't shave her legs. And She wouldn't be caught dead in a mini skirt. That's not Sam. Okay, I believe there's a Melanie now. Heh heh. Okay. Sorry about the… comments. But you do look good in that picture.

LanternFan  
2010-06-15 . chapter 5

Hey Freddie,

I heard that you were interested in fencing at one point. Do you still keep up with that?

Also, have you ever been interested in any of the other martial arts? For some reason, I'm thinking Tai Chi would be a good fit for you.

**Freddie: **Tai Chi? Nah, not my thing. Fencing? Yeah, every once in a while.

seddiefan01  
2010-06-15 . chapter 4

Hi Freddie! First let me say I think your totally adorable :)

And your not a nerd, your totally cute and funny ;)

So anyways i have a question: If Sam didnt pick on you would you go out with her?

Oh and Btw: Melanie is real!

See Ya :)

**Freddie: **Tottaly adorable? Thank you. Not a nerd? Cute and funny? You may be the only girl I've ever had a chance with.

Yeah, I know Melanie is real.

Shelby Marx  
2010-06-15 . chapter 5

Hi, Freddie. (:

Your life seems pretty good, I've been training non-stop lately. The jankness pains me, but, hey! I get to beat random dudes for no reason. :D

I've been thinking about creating an 'account' and starting my own blog. What do you think?

**Freddie:** Hey Shelby. Been a own blog? Sounds cool. You should. Training non-stop? You sound deadly. And very hot.

agirlcrazy4cheese  
2010-06-15 . chapter 5

YOU LIKE SAM! this is what you but she has blonde hair(sam has blonde hair), cute bangs…(sam has bangs) (sigh) and she's always so energetic(sams energetic), and she has the cutest little nose(and sam has a cute nose...well its a nice nose). WE ALL KNOW YOU DO SO COME OUT AND SAY IT ALREADY. srry i hate it when my brain starts working anyways if you were traped on a island who would you want with you, your mom or sam?

**Freddie: **Yeah, I guess the person I described sounds a lot like Sam. So what if I like Sam? No further comment.

Steffiana DeLai  
2010-06-15 . chapter 5

Heyo, Freddo!

I'm a real big fan of yours, you're super cute. (; (I'm a sucker for the nerd types.)

In case you don't know, I'm Tasha's younger sister. Yeah, GIBBY'S Tasha. My sister is still blabbing about how you and Gib almost fought over her. Bleh. That was sooo long ago! But, thats not why I'm here Fred-a-babe.

You see, there's this guy (Yup! Its one of THOSE questions.) he's been teasing me non-stop for about 2 weeks now. I think his name was Griffith...Griffin? Eh, anyways, hes been calling me names and stuff. So...you're cool and kinda...buff-ish. :P Do you think you could beat the chiz outta him? I'd ask Sam, but she scares me. O-O

Love ya,

Steffiana xox

**Freddie: **Supper Cute? Wow. That's like the second time I've ever heard that. Nerd? That's offensive. And… it hurts my feelings. Tasha's sister? You must be as hot as her. Griffin? Just threaten to tell everybody that he likes pee wee babies. Me? Buff? Hah, hah.

Alexandra Shinai  
2010-06-15 . chapter 5

Carly here.

Thanks for getting it off.

Just a tip, if you bring ten or more slices of ham to school every day for Sam, I'm sure she'd pick on you less.

**Freddie: **You're welcome. Anything for you, Carly. Sam? Nah, I don't think It'll work. Sam can't be bribed to stop picking on me. She loves it too much.

dothepepperminttwist  
2010-06-15 . chapter 5

Sad? Barrier? Pshh AS IF! And Grace is real. She's my cousin, and she's just like me. Don't you love the thought of another me?

Blond hair? Curls... never heard of anyone like that.

**Freddie: **Come on, Sam. Don't lie to yourself. I know you have feelings. Somewhere in there. Come on, show me you're soft side. I might like it.

Yeah, I know Grace is real. Another you? One is enough.

Boris Yeltsin  
2010-06-15 . chapter 5

Favorite iCarly skit?

**Freddie: **Favorite iCarly skit? Each one that has me in it. Cause I'm usually behind the Camera.

SimonandJeanetteAreBest  
2010-06-15 . chapter 5

Sci-fi, eh? Well the girls are real into it. But I lik sci-fi too. What are some sci-fi books/movies you like? I prefer sci-fi by S.A. Bodeen, especially "The Compound".

You watch Glee? If so, fav character?

Ever sing in a talent show?

Go on YouTube? If so, do you watch Ryan Higa/nigahiga? Fav vid by him if you do?

**Freddie: **Yeah, Sci-Fi is my kind of thing. Glee? No. Sing in a talent show? No. I'm kind of… I'm a little shy. I can sing though. When nobody's around. Never heard of you tube.

TrueJackVP408  
2010-06-15 . chapter 5

HA! *points accusingly* You said, and I quote

Okay, now many times do I have to say that Sam does not like me! Okay?

HA! *smirks* You didn't deny that you liked her! *pokes*

Ahh... Freddie, I'm so sorry, actually, I'm not, but you have a Seddie follower now. ME!

I am going to make Seddie comments, and ask questions about Sam, FOREVER! FOREVER I SAY! FOREVER!

**Freddie: **Whether I like Sam or not is my own business, okay? But if I did have a crush on Sam, and I said IF, then I wouldn't appreciate everybody talking about it.

Grace Puckett  
2010-06-15 . chapter 5

Dude, I'm serious. I am Grace Puckett, a totally different person from Sam. I'm brunette and live with Mel at her boarding school! I know you're still thinking that Mel isn't real but litsen she IS, and me too. And if you don't believe me about the FB par-tay, go to her blog. You'll find surprising things.  
If you've gotten it through your head I'm REAL, how're you? Sam told me you weer "a dork, as usual" but I wanted to here from you. How are you really? A dork, as she says.

Peace Out,

Grace

**Freddie: **Yeah, I figured out your real. Freddie Benson party? Yeah, right. Not many girls like me. I'm doing fine, but I kind of have a crush on this girl… never mind.

PinkDaisies95  
2010-06-15 . chapter 4

Hi Freddie

Its Melanie. No this isn't Sam trying to mess with you so get your head out of the sand and listen. One of my well meaning, yet naive friends went on Sam's blog yesterday and offered to pay for some locks of your hair. Its a Fan Club thing, just go with it. I think I talked Sam down but I wouldn't put it past her to try to shave your head anyway. If Sam plans on trying anything, she'll most likely wait until you're asleep. So be careful. I wouldn't want anything to happen to that wonderful hair of yours.

Also, I'm coming to visit on July 4. Maybe we could enjoy some fireworks together.

**Freddie: **Oh, hey Melanie.

Yeah, too late. Sam cut my hair while I was sleeping. In the front. A whole lock. I can't believe it. Oh well, it'll grow back.

Fireworks? I- I- yeah! I think it'll be great. You're really pretty. But I'm not just saying that because you look like Sam. I don't have a crush on Sam or anything. Well, maybe I do, but its nobody's business.


	7. Chapter 7

bino Black Sheep  
2010-06-17 . chapter 6

What's up, man? How have you been?

**Freddie: **Oh, good. A little drama, though. Between me and some girl I like. Its crazy.

Sam Puckett  
2010-06-17 . chapter 6

Really?

**Freddie: **Really what? I said a lot of things in my last blog. What did I say that you are saying "Really" to?

Grace Puckett  
2010-06-16 . chapter 6

Thank the heavens you believe me! I was afraid I'd have to club you over the head. Or pay Sam to...But I'm not that vicious. Well, I am, but I harbor no personal hatred towards you.

I'm pretty sure I'll be able to visit you when Melanie comes too, if I can get her to BUTT OUT! Sorry, had a moment. And believe me, Freddilupe, a ton of gals have the hots for you. Check out Sam's blog and you will find many questions of you and requests. Now, don't be offended when I call the Freddie B. girls "freaks" or stuff; I don't hate you, but they're addicted. Really. And by the way, don't listen to Melanie when she says I secretly make out with your poster. I do NOT, and will NOT ever do that. No offense though.

Hey, Melanie, great idea for fireworks! Me and Sam can tag along, right? Right? Wouldn't want the cool Pucketts to miss out, eh? Ha, saw you cringe.

Peace Out,

Grace

**Freddie:** No personal hatred? Thank you. Freddilupe? That sounds feminine. I don't like it. Its disrespectful. The hots? For me? Wow. This is all new for me. I'm used to girls not liking me. Thinking I'm a nerd.

You kiss my poster?

Heheheh. Um… eh… than you? I guess?

Talk to you later Grace.

ShelbyMarxTehSpot  
2010-06-16 . chapter 6

Aw, Freddie. You make me feel all warm and fuzzy! (:

Welp, I created my own account. I might get to working on the blog tomorrow. I've got A LOT to say.

Did you know that little nub, Nevel (with his stupid hair and sweatervests), invited me over? I said, 'Sure.' and he was all 'Jolly good.', when I got there he smelled my hair, offered me some tapenad (its surprisingly good, hard to describe, really. :P), and then tried to kiss me in front of a laptop fire! I ran away, then today, I checked Nevelocity and he dissed me!

My guacamole, Freddie, He dissed me good. I've been getting awful comments on SplashFace all day. I need a virtual hug. :(

I might come visit sometime soon, probably on the 4th of July.

(Oh, and just to top the other compliments, you're the most scrumptious piece of non-nerdy, super smart, super hot tech dude ever!

I just had to compete. :P)

**Freddie: **Warm and Fuzzy? Thank you. I try.

Your own account? Blog? Sounds cool.

Just don't give Neville any attention.

My guacamole? I think you're losing your flare, Shelby.

Virtual hug? I can give you a real one when you come for the fourth of July. But okay, here you go.

*Huuuuuuuuug* (That one kept going until you said, "You can let go now" )

Sorry, Shelby, I still have a tiny crush on you. Heheh. The real one I give you on July fourth will be similar to that one. Just don't punch me. I'll make you some raisin bread for when you come. Without raisins, of course.

Scrumptions? Wow, Shelby, sounds like you've gone soft. But I appreciate it. Non- nerdy? I'm touched. It's really nice of you to not call me a nerd because even though I like to think I'm not one, deep down, I know I really am a nerd.

Super smart? Now, that's really nice, but somewhat contradictory to the non-nerdy part. Super hot tech dude? Okay, I know I'm not super hot, alright? But that's really kind of you to say. Top the other compliments? Certainly.

agirlcrazy4cheese  
2010-06-16 . chapter 6

hey dude u didnt answer my qustion:3 but anyways if u were stuck on a island who would u b with sam or ur mom with a huge bottle of anti-tick cream? and a shout out to sam's cuz grace you rock i love all ur stories there awsome! l8erz

**Freddie:** If I was stuck on an island? Sam, definitely. Cause we're friends. Yeah. Just friends.

Alexandra Shinai  
2010-06-16 . chapter 6

Carly here.

Your blog is leaning considerably towards "I like Sam", instead of "I hate Sam". Sudden change of heart?

**Freddie: **No. Well, kind of. Remember how you said I should try being nicer to Sam? And my mom says to treat her nice cause she's had a rough life. Well, all the readers kind of agree with that, so… yeah. I'm, ah, giving it a try. And it seems to be working. Kind of. She's been picking on me a lot less than usual.

But I don't have a crush on her. No way. Definitely not. No way.

TrueJackVP408  
2010-06-16 . chapter 6

Awww... I'm sorry! :( Can you forgive me? I've been told I have a problem with staying in my own buisness, people also call me rude, psh, idiots. -_-

Oh, right! Anyway, I'm sorry. :P

So, what's your favorite show?

If you had to be any person in THE WORLD (in THE WORLD) who would you be?

**Freddie: **Oh, sure, I forgive you. It's cool. That's what this is about anyway, right? Asking questions. I guess I got a little protective.

Anyone? I've always wanted to be Nug-nug. I'm not sure why, it just sounds fun.

Boris Yeltsin  
2010-06-16 . chapter 6

Here's an iCarly skit idea. Carly dresses up like a baby, and you and Sam play the parents.

For some reason, won't work on my computer, it won't even load. Guess I can settle for watching the clips on other sites.

Shelby getting her own blog? That'd be cool.

Ever seen America's Funniest Home Videos

**Freddie: **Me and Sam as baby Carly's parents? Sounds like… it would be pretty good or an icarly skit. If Sam would agree to it, I guess. She wouldn't want to be married to me, even in an iCarly skit. It would make her gag.


	8. Chapter 8

The Albino Black Sheep  
2010-06-20 . chapter 7

lol. Nice. How's the show been doing? I heard you got kidnapped by some crazy lunatic that likes you.

**Freddie: **the show is doing good. You know… all good. Same routine. Kidnapped? Yeah, not fun.

Alexandra Shinai  
2010-06-18 . chapter 7

Hey Freddie, Carly here.

Who are you crushing on the most right now?

**Freddie: **Hey Carly. Hahahahah! Good question.

Hmmmmm.

Next.

agirlcrazy4cheese  
2010-06-18 . chapter 7

im baAck hehe so how long have you been a fan of galaxy wars? and whos your favorite character? good bye my fallow padawon and my the force be with you! (lol i always wanted ti say that hehe)

**Freddie:** Galaxy wars fan? Like, forever. Favorite character? Nug-nug, by far. Deffinitely.

Grace Puckett  
2010-06-17 . chapter 7

Sorry for the "feminane" name. It's hard to call you Freddie because Sam, in her e-mails, never refers to you as that. I try but it'll take me a bit to get the hang of it. Hopefully I can practice on the 4th. I'm coming with Mels, and it'll beat the chiz!

I'm surprised it's new for you. Practically every girl at Sterling Academy wants you as their boyfriend, and they even brought cut-outs of you as dates for the school dance. Eh, guess it's better than going with the nubbish boys at our school (though Sam may disagree).

Better watch it, Benson boy. I don't kiss your poster, and won't. Nothing personal but it's best to not get on my bad side. Logan Harlonsonchester did once. Now he's in rehabilitation.

Please don't get offended or anything by me saying I don't think you're hot or anything. I'm merely trying to show my wacky cuz (the pink one, Melanie) that it's not good to obsess over a boy. Now, don't tell either of my cousins, but I think you're a weensy bit attractive. Not enough for an official crush or to join the Freddie Benson Club here at Sterling, but I can think a guy's cute without an official crush, right?

See you at the fireworks, Freddude. Er, Freddie.

Peace Out,

Grace

(PS thanks, agirlcrazy4cheese! My buddy, SJAB, is glad you enjoy her stories. And I'm glad I can borrow her account)

**Freddie:** Wow. Think I'm cute? Cool. Thanks. Appreciate it. FB club? If it really exists, it sounds pretty crazy. Yeah, hopefully, you'll get the hang of saying my name the right way.

ShelbyMarxTehSpot  
2010-06-17 . chapter 7

You hurt my heart. xD

I know, I've lost my touch. I've been working on my anger with my mom. Yoga, sigh.

...You know what, just for making me realize that, I'm going to punch you in the side...then give you 2 hugs.

Truth be told, I've kinda had a small (tiny...) crush on you too.

I'll be sure to thank you for the raisin-less raisin bread. (;

Ignore my contradictions, mon cherie. I haven't gotten much sleep, okay! :'(

Can't wait until the 4th, if I survive that long. Don't worry, my touch will return one way or another.

Shelby.

**Freddie: **Hurt your heart? Oh, I'm sorry. Holy guacamole is not that bad. Yoga? Yeah, its…cool. Punch me in the side, then two hugs? Hmmm. How about two hugs, without the punch?

Crush? On me? Wow, that's actually kind of funny.

Raisinless raisin bread? Yeah. I'm making it right now. OH CHIZZ! I forgot the raisins. No… wait… raisinless. Yeah. Okay.

See ya Shelby.

TrueJackVP408  
2010-06-17 . chapter 7

Yay!

haha, Nug-Nug? Cool! XD

Hmmmmm... But you're not a nerd! You might be surprised about how many girl have crushes on you. They're kinda creepy actually... O.O

**Freddie: **Not a nerd? Awww, that makes me feel warm and fuzzy. Crush? On me? Well, they do a good job hiding it.

Boris Yeltsin  
2010-06-17 . chapter 7

Wow, Shelby's gonna have her own blog, I'll be sure to read that one too.

Any favorit sports?

**Freddie: **Yeah, Shelby has her own blog. Favorite Sports? Yeah, I guess, if you count golf and bowling as a sport.


	9. Chapter 9

agirlcrazy4cheese  
2010-06-20 . chapter 8

hey awsome i like nug nug too did u no spencer hugged him? awsome right? so whats ur fav song and have u heard running away by am? its a cool song. L8AZ

(PS your welcome grace puckett)

**Freddie: **Yeah, nug nug is cool. Spencer hugged him? Wow. He's been telling me that, but I've always figured it wasn't true. Song? I think I already answered that one. Girl who cuts my hair.

Alexandra Shinai  
2010-06-20 . chapter 8

Aw, why avoid my question?

**Freddie:** Why did I avoid your question? Mmmm… probably because it's personal. And if I told you who I was crushing on, you'd probably tell them.

HappySushiDemon  
2010-06-20 . chapter 8

Fine, I won't punch you. :P And, no, seriously. I do kinda-sorta have a crush on you, BUT I know someone 10 times better for you. (Even though I do rock. ;D) You know her, shes blonde, pretty hot. Anybody come to mind?

I lovelovelove you for making me that raisin-less raisin bread. (: Its just as yummy without the dried up grapes. ;P

I've been surfing this site and guess what? There are stories starring you&me in love...they're kinda awkward though, but they make me think. :3

I gotta go, autograph signing in 5 minutes, so...

Ciao, mon cherie. Tu amor. xD

Shelby.

**Freddie: **Wow, that's so sweet of you, Shelby. Blonde, pretty hot… yeah, I think I know someone like that. Wait. Don't tell me you're thinking of… never mind.

Stories of you and me in love? I should be so lucky. I'd be lucky if any girl at all liked me.

Wow, you're so famous. You speak chinese, French and Spanish? Cool.

Grace Puckett  
2010-06-20 . chapter 8

Yeah, yeah, you're cute but don't get a big ego, kid. Even though many girls want you don't become an egotistical jerkface, you got that? OK.

Just go onto Sam's blog and there will be talk of the club. Yes, it really exists, and YES, it's crazy. I hate being dragged there. All they do is fantasize about you, cry about you, make out with posters of you...it's bad, man. Your little pink date (AKA Melanie) is president and co-founder of the club. So if she begs you for locks of hair and pictures, it's to impress the FB babes. But they aren't "babes", if you get my drift. Barely any are attractive like your crush, Sa- uh, I meant Carly. Yeah, let's go with that.

Maybe when I come on the 4th you can hang with Carls, Shelb, Spence, Sam, and me? I'm excited to meet you, as well as Sam's other friends. The girls in the club are super-jealous that I get to meet you because they say I'm "undeserving of the beautiful attention of that gorgeous hunk of boy!" Whatever. Hey, can I get a photo of you with your arm around me or something to make them even madder? No, not because I think you're sexy - cute, maybe, but sexy is pushing it - but because I want them angry. Okay, then, bye.

Peace Out,

Grace

(PS Carly told me about your little embarrassing secret...mwa ha ha...!)

**Freddie:** Yeah, that does sound crazy. The club, I mean. Wow, sure, glad you can come. You sound pretty fun. Those girls seem ... a little… not normal.

neko-naito  
2010-06-20 . chapter 8

Sup Freddie?

I heard you got yourself a date with Melanie. She's nice when she's not talking about you. I swear, that chick is OBSESSED!

Anyway, I'm planning on going to the fireworks, are you gonna show? I gotta give you back the Galaxy Wars video game. I figured out how to make the guy shirtless. Heck Yeah!

-Gibby

**Freddie:** Yeah, I have a date with Melanie. Yeah, I hear how obsessed she is. I'm beginning to have second thoughts about taking her. But she reminds me of someone I know. Some girl I have a crush on.

PsychoticAppleSauce  
2010-06-20 . chapter 8

Should I get rid of Marvin?

**Freddie:** Spercer… I hate to break it to you, but its not normal for a twenty six year old man to keep an ostrich in his apartment.

TrueJackVP408  
2010-06-20 . chapter 8

Oooohhh... no they do not. -_- Well, maybe a lot of the girls at your school might not like you like that, but everywhere else they do... It's... very strange. haha

And this might sound weird to you, but I do think you're cute. But I don't like you like that, I can think a guys's cute without actually having a crush on you right?

Hmmm... do you collect anything? I collect rocks and stuff, what about you?

Freddie: Yeah, it is pretty strange. Yeah, you can. Collect stuff? Not really. I figured it would make me more nerdy, so I never got into it.

Boris Yeltsin  
2010-06-20 . chapter 8

Ever seen Valkyrie? Great movie, got Tom Cruz's career back on track.

Freddie: No, never seen it. Tom Cruz can be a good actor at times.


	10. Chapter 10

Grace Puckett  
2010-07-02 . chapter 9

Hey-o, Freddo. Just to alert you: I'm comin' for you.

OK, not really for you, but I'm coming to Seattle. I can't wait to finally meet Sam's BFFs in person. The bad part is Melanie and I are on the same plane (I know; jank, right?), and she's gonna chat my ear off about "Hollywood hunks" and her "new super-duper hot BF (aka you, bub)". Man, it SUCKS! At least I'll be in Seattle soon (I hope).

By the way, why aren't you updating a lot. Sam's already got 17 chaps of blogs!

**Freddie: **Hey! Its Freddie! On your way? Great! Oh, and I don't mean to sound mean, but… I'm beginning to have second thoughts about going to the fireworks with Melanie.

PinkDaisies95  
2010-07-02 . chapter 9

Freddie!

I'm on my way! I'm posting from my pear phone on the airport shuttle now. In case Sam hasn't filled you in on the details for July 4th (she tends to be forgetful at times), here they are. We're driving out to Uncle Carmine's house on Whidbey Island tommorow for the Loganberry Festival. That evening we're going to Maxwelton Beach for the big cookout. Let Sam know that Uncle Carmine has gotten an entire roasted pig just for her. We're spending all of the next day on my Uncles boat in, sailing in Pudget Sound. (Yes Sam, that means plenty of boat food for you.) Bring your swim trunks (I'll be wearing my string bikini). The fireworks start at 10 p.m and we'll have a fanastic view from the harbor. Its supposed to get a little cooler in the evening but that just means you and I will have perfect snuggling weather. Hopefully this will go better than our last date.

Oh and one more thing, Gracie's flying out with me! Yay! The flight was full but somehow she managed to get a passenger to switch to a later flight. Now I have someone to talk to for the entire four hour flight. She's being a real Grumpy Gus right cause I just gave her a hug. You should give her one too to perk her up when you guys come to pick us up at the airport.

Finally, keep your schedule open for the middle two weeks in August. More to come!

**Freddie: **Oh, sure. Ah, eh… can't wait! String bikini? Sounds… cool. Snuggling? Maybe we should take it slowly, cause there's this other girl who seems pretty sad… I was thinking maybe we could just go as friends, and then talk to everybody all around?

SeddieXandXFax  
2010-06-27 . chapter 9

Hm, I was wondering if you noticed that on this site you and Sam have pretty much the most stories together? And I mean loveeeee stories ;)

Anyways, if you and Sam were the last to people on earth would u date her?

If you were trapped on a desserted island would you rather have Carly or Sam with you?

What's your 2nd fav song (besides Girl Who Cuts My Hair)

Peace out girl scout

**Freddie: **I guess I would date Sam then. Trapped on a desert? I don't know. Sam, I guess? favorite song? I'd have to say… weird al, white and nerdy. Heheh. I guess I can relate to that.

SimonandJeanetteAreBest  
2010-06-27 . chapter 9

Yup, the club is Wackoville. Bunch of weird, crazy, Freddie-obsessed girls...*shudder*

Glad you're happy I'm coming! I thought you'd be afraid and want me to stay away because I'm related to Sam - practically her double!

So, I heard you've been seeing Gibby's cousin, Sabrina. Tall one, eh? You feel like a shortie now, don't you? It's okay; most of the gals I know are taller than all the guys. And the guys are abnormally short too. It's odd but true. There was this one guy who asked me out online but...broke up with me because I was too tall. But I guess dudes like to feel as though they're in charge by being taller, stronger, and older. I just can't believe she's Gibby's cousin!

And also, just a heads-up: be very careful when Melanie comes. She and the other fangirls of the FB Club are up to something. I can't tell you but be cautious, okay?

Peace Out,

Grace

**Freddie:** Hey. Wow. That club sounds like its getting pretty out of hand. Wow. I think maybe they need a little bit of help. Gibby's cousin? Yeah, crazy. And yeah, I guess some guys are insecure and like girls smaller than them. As for me, if I had a choice, I would choose a girl shorter than myself, but I'm pretty small, so i've had to get past that.

**** Yeah It's Gabby  
2010-06-27 . chapter 9

Hi Freddie, what's up?

Do you like Twilight? I don't.

USA or England?

Ever been to New York? I live there, it's .pretty cool.

Oh, and, do everyone else a favor and GO OUT WITH SAM!

**Freddie:** USA all the way. I don't like twilight too much.

Yeah, I've been to new York. And… its a lot of things. Go out with Sam? Oh… hah. Don't be silly. You know she doesn't like me.

Winona Briggs  
2010-06-26 . chapter 9

Freddie,

You're hot. Believe it.

-Winona, no relation to Mrs. Briggs

**Freddie:** Wow. Thank you. No relation to Mrs. Brigs? (Phewww.)

neko-naito  
2010-06-25 . chapter 9

Some girl you have a crush on? And who would that be?

**Freddie:** I am not at liberty to discuss that right now. And it think I have the right to remain silent. No wait… yeah. I'm pretty sure.

Seddie star  
2010-06-25 . chapter 9

Hey Freddie, whats up?

I have a question for you.

Who was your first kiss, and did you like it?

**Freddie:** My first kiss? Well, everybody knows now. Its Sam. Did I like it? Hmm…. Maybe. I'll leave that up for grabs.

HappySushiDemon  
2010-06-25 . chapter 9

Cheese and rice, Freddie! If you're thinking Sam then, yes. That's exactly who I was thinking of! :D

I speak many languages, its an absolute neccessity when you travel so much.

I hear a heat wave is coming your way, make sure your AC works. (;

Shelby.

**Freddie:** Thinking of Sam? Okay, can I have a little privacy please? Everybody's so into my love life! I'm kind of confused at the moment. Not sure if that girl I like likes me back.

Heat wave? Yeah, the weather's crazy here in seattle.

Boris Yeltsin  
2010-06-25 . chapter 9

It's an amazing movie, rent it if you can.

Hmmm, I'll have to give those Freddie/Shelby fanfics a looksie.

Any favorite special effects scenes from movies you've seen?

**Freddie:** Special effects scenes? Oh, I'm gonna have to say… all of them. I'm interested in special effects all over. Trick photography, CGI images and characters, green screen… I love it all.


	11. Chapter 11

Maybe Carly, Grace and me could crash the date, Mel get mad at me especially, then you stand up for me, she leaves, and Carly and Grace go away without us noticing. We chill at the fireworks for a while, Sam puts her head on Freddie's shoulder when she gets tired, then say that we kissed during the end of the fireworks (BOOM BOOM BOOM! Sounds like Sam, no?) and Carly and Shelby can say that Seddie walked in holding hands. But we can't get too lovey doevey. I can't stand when someone in a story makes seddie like Lily/Oliver on Hannah Montana. *shudders* its pretty much the same, but we openly like each other. Works?

Hey you guys! Guess what happened! Last night! It was crazy! And amazing! It was- okay, I'm just going to tell you. Okay… um…

I was on a date with Melanie, right? And she was all- in a string bikini. And I was in my swimming trunks. And we were watching the fireworks. For the 4th. And… well, I was kind of iffy about going with Melanie. And she was acting all ditzy.

Melanie was just- like trying to make me go and make out with her, but I just… well, I didn't want to upset anybody. Cause Sam didn't have a date that night, and she seemed kind of sad. And I'm glad I didn't start making out with Melanie, because Sam came right then. And I have to admit, I had a crush on her for a while. But… I didn't think she liked me. Why am I telling you right now? Because, well… its too late.

So anyway, she came in, all beautiful and golden haired, followed by Carly and grace, all in bathing suits. (Sam looked great)

And Sam was all like, "What up, Frednub?"

And Melanie FREAKED. She started yelling at Sam to go away, that she was ruining her date. And Sam was saying, "You can't make me leave,"

And then Melanie got vicious. She began saying stuff about Sam's childhood, and I'm not saying what exactly she said, because I'm sure Sam wouldn't want me to.

Anyway, the next thing I knew, Sam was crying. And Sam's my friend, (and crush) so I couldn't just sit there and watch. So I got up, and told Melanie to cut it out. And she got all mad, and left. And Carly and Grace went after her.

So it was just me and Sam. Together. Watching the fireworks. And she kind of wiped her tears, and she was ready to leave. And I… I didn't want her to be sad. So I told her that, maybe, she should stay, and watch the fireworks with me.

So we watched the fireworks together that night. And when she got tired, she rested her head on my shoulder. And later on, we kissed. So, I'm not sure what to say now, all about this. Maybe you guys could give me some advice, cause… I'm not sure exactly how it all happened. I mean, I know I like Sam… but I'm not sure if she likes me back. I mean, I think so… I don't know.

Winona Briggs  
2010-07-04 . chapter 10

ur welcome! :)

i for one don't care who you like/go out with. tis your business.

so...what's your favorite movie?

Least favorite person?

what do you like in a girl?

what is the worst thing you've ever done?

what do you love most about your mom?

" " hate most " "

I LOVE HORSES,

Winnie

**Freddie: **Oh yeah, that's cool. Movie? Galaxy wars episode one. Nevile is my least favorite person. What I like in a girl? Ooh. Well, someone strong. Who can take care of herself. And possible me as well. Someone nice and funny.

Worst thing I've ever done? Hmm… ordered an anchovy pizza to Mrs. Briggs' house.

My mom is kind of annoying, but I don't hate her.

Okay, see you later.

**** Yeah It's Gabby  
2010-07-03 . chapter 10

Oh please Freddie. She likes you.

I mean who wouldn't? :D

Galaxy Wars or Harry Potter?

**Freddie: **Sam likes me? Well… I hope so. Galaxy wars all the way.

Grace Puckett  
2010-07-03 . chapter 10

Second thoughts about Meladitz? Why, oh why? Feelimgs for another, perhaps?

The Club is super outta hand. I don't understand them, nor do I understand guys who are too insecure to date a tall chick. My new BF (You two would get along well, he's dorky) Jeff is about my height, so I don't know how he'd feel to dating someone taller. Dang, I wish I knew!

Hope I didn't cause you two much pain at the airport. I like you and all, but the hug you gave got too intimate. You were squeezing the life outta me! I know I'm super attractive but come on! :D JK, but I seriously hope that wedgie didn't scar you for life. The car ride was fun though, with you n' me singing along to the radio, and Sam trying to get you to shut up by wrestling with you. You lost.

Right now I'm in Sam's living room as she and Melanie argue in her bedroom. I'll have to be peacekeeper now, so adios, muchacho!

Peace Out,

Grace

**Freddie: **Feelings for another? Ah… yeah. Wow, this club sounds pretty creepy.

Sorry about the airport hug.

Aww, sure you're super attractive. Have confidence!

Don't worry about the wedgie, I get those from Sam all the time.

Wendyisthegossipqueen  
2010-07-03 . chapter 10

Man Freddie, i feel sorry for you. Melanie is plain wacko,but not Sam,she's awesome! Even though she keeps stuffing cat food in my locker! Can you please tell her to stop? Also do you know something about Sam that not even Carly knows?

**Freddie:** Yeah, Sam is pretty awesome. I'll… I'll try to tell Sam about the Cat food. And no, I'm not sure I know that thing about Sam. What is it?

dothepepperminttwist  
2010-07-03 . chapter 10

Have fun with my sister in a string bikini Benson. Wonder which of you is going to be wearing it...

**Freddie:** Wow Sam, come on. You know we had a great time last night… didn't we?

Boris Yeltsin  
2010-07-03 . chapter 10

Ever seen Yu-gi-oh?

**Freddie:** Nope. Never heard of it.


	12. Chapter 12

EyesOfAWolf202  
2010-07-07 . chapter 11

Hi Freddie!

How have you been? You haven't posted for awhile.

YOU AND SAM KISSED? Oh my God...sh... (your mom doesn't read this does she?)

Well look, congratulations you guys are totally cute together! She's not denying it or anything is she? Because that would be totally jank.

Love

EaoW

Xxx

**Freddie: **Oh, hey wolfgurrl! Its been a looong time! Kiss? Er… ah… yeah. Yep. I did. No, my mom doesn't read it anymore. Wow. Thanks. Sam's not denying the kiss. But I'm not sure if she wants to go out or anything, or if it was just a one- time, impulsive thing. But it was good.

iCarlyismelife  
2010-07-07 . chapter 11

GO FOR SAM DUDE! That's all I have to say. She likes you, you like her. Get where I'm going with this?

**Freddie: **I guess it seems obvious. But I'm not sure that she likes me. Its… too good to be true.

Boris Yeltsin  
2010-07-06 . chapter 11

Ever seen The Smoking Gun Presents Worlds Dumbest?

**Freddie: **Nope.

neko-naito  
2010-07-06 . chapter 11

Awww, I knew it. Grats on getting Sam, I guess. xD

**Freddie:** Oh. Hahah. Thanks.

PsychoticAppleSauce  
2010-07-06 . chapter 11

Okay Freddo, you need to be the man in this situation and ask Sam out RIGHT NOW (Unless your eating a burrito, finish that first.)

**Freddie: **Well, lets not be rash now. I'm not even sure she likes me yet. Umm. Okay. I'll try. I guess I'll try.

Fcuk Yeah It's Gabby  
2010-07-06 . chapter 11

Oh. My. God. You and Sam kissed? I should've been there.

YES! Sam likes you! If she didn't, the kiss under the fireworks wouldn't happen. Well, it would, but she would slap you afterwards and run away. Or throw you off the boat or whatever.

Melanie's a meanie for making Sam cry.

**Freddie:** Yeah. Heh. We kissed. Sam likes me? Are.. are you sure? I guess. Its plausible. Chizz. I'm so bad with girls.

dothepepperminttwist  
2010-07-06 . chapter 11

Last night was... great... but, never mind...

**Freddie:** You… you think its great? Me- me too. Great. Yeah. So, I'll… see you… around.

*_chizz, that was awkward__*****_

Grace Puckett  
2010-07-05 . chapter 11

I know you're right across the hall but I'm gonna say this now: YOU KISSED MY COUSIN? THE ONE WHO DOESN'T MAKE ME VOMIT? Holy macaroni, this is epic news! I'd tell the FB Club but Carlotta stole my phone as I'm using her computer. Darn it...

And the airport hug was fine. I just wanted to make sure you were okay because I didn't want to hurt you. I'm attractive? Thanks. I never thought of myself as pretty, y'know...

Yeah, I'll bet you do. Sam is the Queen of the Wedgies. I've learned many a-trade from her. But maybe she won't wedgify you anymore considering your li'l momento.

Peace Out,

Grace

(PS: Melanie is gonna freak when she hears this...)

**Freddie:** Errmm.. Yeah. I.. I guess. Yeah, you are pretty attractive.

Yeah, Sam's wedgies… hurt.

Wendyisthegossipqueen  
2010-07-05 . chapter 11

You wanna know the thing... SHE LOVES YOU! So you'd better make your move, and set her straight, or Sam might find another. I can think of many guys that want to get with Sam. So don't be scared. You have to go after your crush to accomplish something! Sorry for yelling. It's just I hate it when you like someone, but you never want to make a move! – Wendy

**Freddie: **Wow. You're right. I… I guess I should hurry up. But I'm so… shy.

PinkDaisies95  
2010-07-05 . chapter 11

Hi Freddi.e Its Melanie. And once again, no I wasn't the one who snuck into your room to give you a goodnight kiss. You were either dreaming or Sam was having fun with you. And speaking of fun with Sam, don't worry too much over the "fight" you saw between us. Actually, in the Puckett household, its not a fight unless it involves broken bottles. On as scale from 1-10 that rated a 2. Sad I know. Anyway, thanks again for the rub down after I hurt my back on the boat July 4th. I mentioned your magic fingers to Carly so don't be surprised if she wants one from you. Finally, I checked with your mom while I was down and she said your schedule for the middle of August is wide open so fantastic. Your worldwide community of admirers have something planned for you that will knock your socks off. I'd tell you more but I've got to nail down one more detail with a man in Tennessee.

**Freddie:** Hey Melanie… um… I still think what you said to Sam was really mean. Sam doesn't cry. So you must've really cut her deep.


	13. Chapter 13

Seddielovergrl  
2010-07-10 . chapter 12

I have got three things to say1) hallelujah! You have finally realized your feelings 2)GO GET YOUR GIRL 3)Can I bi$&** slap Melanie? Cause her making Sam cry was oh so LOW! I mean god really?

~ 3 Seddielovergrl ~

Seddieftw (cause it seems it has lol)

Ps. Love the new hair cut- can anyone say HOT and SEXY?

**Freddie: ** 1) oh. Ah. Cool, I guess.

2) Hey, Sam isn't "my girl" just because I like her. What if she doesn't like me back?

3)Yeah, Melanie is kind of weird… and she's a jerk. Wow. My mom doesn't let me say that word.

p.s. thanks.

EyesOfAWolf202  
2010-07-09 . chapter 12

OMG you remembered me? Awww that is so sweet. Okay enough with all this niceness crap. "One-time"? "Impulsive"? From watching iCarly even I can tell that while Sam maybe a little impulsive you are not, and I don't think she's a "one-time" kind of person. I totally agree with PsychoticAppleSauce finish that burrito and go out on a limb for once! God. (BTW HOLY CHIZ! How great is that is that username? PsychoticAppleSauce. I am in awe.)

Talk to you later!

EaoW

(the artist formerly known as *wolfgurrl*! Ha! LOL)

**Freddie: **Yeah, I remembered you from when I started this blog. Okay, I admit it, I've had a crush on Sam for a long time.

I'M NOT EATING A BURRITO! WHY IS EVERYBODY SAYING THAT I AM?

Yeah, that's a good username. So… yeah. I'll… I'll try to… you know… pluck up some courage.

SpongeWriter123  
2010-07-08 . chapter 12

Feel free, because I warned Sam about your ask-out. And don't think that Sam doesn't like you. There definately is something.

So, how was the kiss? Was it "nice"? You could get another one as much, just don't be so shy!

**Freddie:** Really? You think so? That makes me feel a whole lot better. The kiss was… good. It was really good. Another one? How? What do I do? Ask her out? I'm not really good with girls.

Boris Yeltsin  
2010-07-08 . chapter 12

What's the weirdist thing you've ever seen on the internet?

**Freddie: **Neville's website.

Grace Puckett  
2010-07-07 . chapter 12

Thanks, and yes they do. Once, when we were four, she gave me one for being so weak. After that I toughened up and now we're both bad girls.

In Carly's blog she said another girl has a crush on you. Any ideas? I really wanna know so I can keep her awway from you. I have a compulsive urge to play Seddie matchmaker right now XD

By the way, if you get any comments to get away from me, chill. It's just my beau Jeff. He's a bit jealous when I find other guys cute and he might've read on one of these blogs that I think you're good-looking. Trust me, you needn't be afraid. Jeff and you would be an even match more a fight. I should know, I- never mind.

I'd say more but I gotta snatch that steak from Big S. Hopefully Li'l C will allow me to steal it. Bye, Groovy F.

Peace Out,

Mega G

**Freddie:** I don't have any ideas as to who has a crush on me. Urge to play Seddie match maker? So do I. Sam's been gone for a while now. Off somewhere. I kind of miss her now. Okay. Get your steak. Big S? Lil' C? Oh, and I'm groovy F. What's with the weird nicknames?

iCarlyismelife  
2010-07-07 . chapter 12

Yes! Melanie is a b**ch. That's all i gotta say. I'm not scared of her. I can beat the s**t outta her. If you want to. Anyway, you and Sam will be together soon. I can count on that! For now, I'll just wait, and have Melanie mysteriously disappearing for four weeks. JK! I'm not really going to hurt her, but just saying that I can. Ummm... also my cousin is making Team Seddie T-shirts. So you want one? They come in black, white, and pink. My cousin is making lots.

**Freddie:** Melanie is such a nub. I really don't like her. Team Seddie T- shirts? I don't think I want to wear one of those until I get with Sam. Until then, it would be kind of awkward.


	14. Chapter 14

Alexandra Shinai  
2010-07-17 . chapter 13

I am not freaking out, Grace!

Anyways, I'm glad you and Sam are.. sort-of together.

**Freddie:** Sort of? Eh, we're not together until she agrees.

SpongeWriter123  
2010-07-16 . chapter 13

Well, it's not like I am an expert with girls, but I'm PRETTY sure girl won't come and say, "Hey, Freddie, let's kiss" just like that... and I hope you didn't think THIS.

Remember, when you bought a bacon to Sam. She was pretty happy, wasn't she?

Well, ask-out with movie-watching (Sam loves Action?) and bacon-eating, would result in kiss as much, because I'm STILL pretty sure that Sam likes you too.

(P.S. - When I asked Sam if she liked you, she didn't say No...)

Good luck with this!

**Freddie:** Yeah, i… I guess. Yeah. I kind of already asked her. Sort of. Well, a bacon flavored kiss sounds good… if its from Sam.

Grace Puckett  
2010-07-16 . chapter 13

Aw, you miss Sammy? :-( Don't worry, she just went to another movie with Carls and I. Carly's been freaking out over this "Despicable Me" because one of the characters sounds like her. Whatevs.

And about the nicknames. I call Sam Big S 'cause she's always in charge. Carly is Li'l C 'cause she's timid and innocent. You're Groovy F because you are totally cool, techie boy.

By the way, in case Sam hasn't mentioned, you and her are going with me and this Ian character on a double date. Well, I'm not so sure about Ian because he seems like a stalker from what I've heard, but he is most likely not as bad as CARLY'S stalker. Hoo boy.

Gotta go, movie's over.

Peace Out,

Grace

**Freddie: **Hehe. Sure. I kind of get it. A double date? Nobody told me. Are you sure Sam wants to go with me? Yeah. Carly's stalker sounds pretty bad.

Seddielovergrl  
2010-07-16 . chapter 13

Okay- she will be your girl if you go and get her; READ HER BLOG! Sam may surprise you. XD

~ 3 Seddielovergrl ~

Seddieftw

**Freddie:** Okay.. I'll try. I do read her blog.

Boris Yeltsin  
2010-07-16 . chapter 13

Ever seen David after dentist? It's so funny.

**Freddie: **No. I've heard of it though.

iCarlyismelife  
2010-07-16 . chapter 13

Hey! Hopefully if you haven't hard , I think Grace is going on a double date with my friend Ian. That's what I heard. Is it true?

**Freddie: **Yeah, I'm not sure how true it is. I heard it from grace. I haven't heard of it before.


	15. Chapter 15

Seddie star  
2010-07-23 . chapter 13

Yay, I so happy for you and Sam. Anyway, did you know people write storys about you, Sam, Carly and Spencer? They are really cool you should read them!

-Seddie Star

**Freddie: **Stories? About us? Wow, that sounds pretty weird. I mean… I always knew that iCarly was a popular webshow, but that's taking it pretty far.

Grace Puckett  
2010-07-23 . chapter 14

Well, that's because she...doesn't wanna go. I mean she wants to go with you but feels it's too soon. It doesn't matter though because you're going anyway. I don't wanna go alone with "Ian". The photo Carly's pal gave me is okay but I can't get over that weird smile. He looks like someone took a hammer to his teeth *shudders*

Bad is an understatement. TERRIBLE MANIC UNLOVED FREAK is an understatement. To correctly say a statement about would require me to use several PG-13 words that I'd prefer not to say here.

Peace Out,

Grace

**Freddie: **Hey Grace, she said she'd give it a try. So… yeah. And good luck with Ian. God, I'm so nervous about Sam.

dothepepperminttwist  
2010-07-22 . chapter 14

Okay, look. We are going to TRY this, okay? I'm not used to it. But I'm still going to make fun of you, hit you, whatever else.

So... I guess we're dating.

**Freddie:** Yeah, this is kind of weird for me. We've always sort of… didn't like each other, and now we're dating. But you're still gonna insult me and hit me… so does that mean that I'm in an abusive relationship or something? Wow, this is complicated.

-Invisble Ninja  
2010-07-22 . chapter 8

Hey Fredly! (Nice nickname, though.)

What do you think a mah username?

Did you ever notice that Sam calls herself MOMMA and calls you MOMMA'S BOY?

Do you like Twilight? (I don't, I actually hate the series. :P)

SAM AND FREDDIE FAN OUT!

**Freddie: **Hey. Uh, the names, FREDDIE, not FREDLY. Your username is pretty cool. Yeah, Sam does call herself momma, and… wow, yeah, I… don't know exactly what that means.

I don't like twilight.

Seddielovergrl  
2010-07-22 . chapter 14

Try? No do. Go and tell Sam. Walk up to her when she is alone, grab her by her shoulders. Say "Sam, I really care about you, maybe love you even." and kiss her with all your might. Shove every inch of passion you have into the moments when your lips are on hers. Freddie, it will work. You just need to take a leap of faith. Believe.

~ 3 Seddielovergrl ~

Seddieftw

**Freddie: **What? Woah. That seems kind of… wow. I don't know if I'd be brave enough to do that. Even thought I WOULD like to kiss Sam again. Well, I don't know. This is all kind of new for me.


End file.
